


Stupid Hell Brain

by EchoButt



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Phone Sex, RPF, Sex, Skype, Travis/oc (mentioned), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoButt/pseuds/EchoButt
Summary: In which Nick needs to fix his computer





	Stupid Hell Brain

'God Griffin is so cute when he's tired' It was a fleeting thought really. No more than a stupid midnight idea. Nick didn't think anything of it at first, surley his brain was just acting up with exhaustion. There was no way Nick thought Griffin was cute.  
See but then it happened again, his brain decided 'Boy Griffin sure looks cute without his glasses all tired like that'. Nick realized with a start where his mind was veering, and frustratedly tried to block it out. It always annoyed him how your brain could think things without your concent.  
Everything was fine again for a bit, thir late night skype call continuing has normal, until Griffin yawned, streched, and exposed a bit of his soft belly in the process. Nick could feel his face heating up as his stupid hell brain started racing with thoughts, 'No! He does not like you, you do not like him, everything is fine.' he mentally chastized himself, trying to calm down as Griffin shifted back into his seat.   
"Hey, you doing ok Nick? you've been kinna quiet." Griffin's voice was sleep slurred, but the concern still shone through. Nick sighed shakily   
"Y-yeah, just tired I suppose." Griffin smiled the most breathtaking smile and chuckled lightly   
"Hah, yeah me too. I can't really see myself getting to sleep though, ya know?" Nick laughed nervously   
"Yeah, me neither." It was quiet again as Griffin sleeply mulled over what to do next, and Nick mulled over his sexuality.   
The shared silence was shattered by a knock at the door on Griffin's end. Both jumped with a start, and stayed silent for a second as they registed what had happened.   
"I wonder if it's Travis and Sam, they're supposed to get into town tomorrow but they might be early." Griffin was looking towards the door at this point, clearly anxious to check.   
"I'll let you go Girff, call me tomorrow or something so we can work out the rest of the E3 stuff, sound good?" Griffin turned back to him, his trademark sunshine smile knocking the wind out of Nick.  
"Sounds good! Thanks, I'll talk to you later." With a click, Nick was alone again, and a little lost. His brain was stuck repeating the image of Griffin's belly over and over, the soft pale skin, the happy trail leading down into his sweatpants, it was overwhelming to say the least. It also apparently, was just distracting enough so that Nick didn't notice his hand trailing up his thigh, and gently palming at his half chub, not until it was too late at least.  
Nick's head was swimming with exhaustion and lust, clouding his judgment and thought until he couldn't be bothered to give a damn whether or not he was jerkin it to the thought of his friend or not. Nick's other hand found it's way under his shirt, gently tweaking his nipple and sending shock like pleasure up his spine.   
"fu-ck" his voice cracked like he was a teenager again. Nick, impatient, exhausted, and a bit frustrated, wasted no time pulling his boxers down just low enough to let his dick spring free. He ran his thumb over the head gently, rubbing the beads of precum that had collected at the tip down his shaft, before he gave in and wrapped his fingers around his cock.  
Nick let a soft moan tumble from his lips, as his eyes fluttered closed and his hand worked his cock. His mind was plastered with images of Griffin, his stomach, his smile, his thighs, everything. Nick didn't know where to settle, what image of Griffin was the most tantalizing. Nick had to take a second to consciously slow down, not wanting the fleeting feeling to end too soon.  
Eventually his brain started coming up with it's own images, Griffin between his legs, Griffin hovering above him, Griffin's sly smile and roaming hands, taking advantage of Nick's sensitivity. Another whimper tore itself from Nick's mouth, and Nick had to bite on his arm to keep himself quiet.   
Nick began to let his mind wonder, let it imagine scenarios, Griffin pinning him and grinding into him, Griffin kissing his neck lovingly but with unmatched passion, him sucking off a whimpering moaning Griffin. Nick found himself threading his free hand through his hair, imagining, pretending it was griffin. His mouth free again, Nick let out a throaty moan, hardly hearing the soft noise confirming that his skype had accepted a call (A recent glitch, Griffin would call Nick from time to time to find no one there, his computer just automatically accepting the call on it's own). He didn't have the time to recognize his mistake or stop the words tumbling from his mouth.  
"Grii-fiin" His voice was broken and desperate, but even the soft breaths and whimpers still coming from Nick's mouth didn't prevent him from hearing Griffin's response.  
"Nick?" Nick froze, his heart practically stopping in his chest as his stomach dropped. He quickly covered the camera as he began to stutter out an apology.  
"Griffin I'm so sorry, I-"  
"Nick"  
"Griffin please I didn't-"  
"Nick"  
"Griffin please just let me-"  
"Nick" Griffin's voice was more demanding, and Nick went silent immediately.  
"Uncover your camera." Griffin's voice showed dominance, yet, uncertainty.   
"I'm not... decent yet" Nick's voice was meek.  
"Uncover. Your. Camera." Nick's heart fluttered with the commanding tone, and he did as he was asked, suddenly very conscious about how he looked.  
"Pull your shirt off all the way." Nick's stomach fluttered with butterflies, was this really happening? Surely he was dreaming this.   
"what?" Nick's voice was weak and a little desperate.  
"If you, don't mind, I'd like to... help." Griffin's dominance fluctuated a bit, suddenly concerned Nick wouldn't want this, but Nick followed the command, pulling his shirt off meekly.   
"Touch your nipple." Nick obliged, running his thumb over the sensitive bud and taking in a sharp breath at the feeling. "Your doing good baby, now thumb over your cock for me." Griffin's voice was deeper now, judging by the shuffling on his end he was likley touching himself as well.  
"Griffin" Nick moaned quietly as he swiped a thumb across the head of his cock, desperate for more. He had to focus hard on not bucking into his hand.  
"Good boy" Griffin muttered lowly, almost unheard by Nick "Go ahead but start slow, I've got to catch up to you." Nick didn't waste any time falling back into a rhythm, albeit slower, but satisfying none the less.  
For a few minutes it was just this, soft whimpers and breaths in each others headsets, the vulgar sound of skin on skin. That is, until Nick worked up some bravery.  
"Turn on your camera Griffin." His voice was soft, and tentative, but desperate none the less. "Please" he added quietly.  
"You want to see me?" He muttered, almost teasingly.  
"Griffin please, you can see me it's not fair." Nick's brows were furrowed and his forehead was covered with sweat, he was quickly drawing to an end and he wanted to see Griffin before he did.  
For a few moments, there was silence, and Nick was afraid he overstepped a boundary, but after a moment he saw the light flash on and in front of him Griffin sat, skin flushed, hair disheveled, lips parted ever so slightly, and hand unabashedly working his dick like his life depended on it.   
"Fuck Griffin." He could hardly hold back the moan as he drew closer to the close, trying to remember to look good for Griffin as well as look at Griffin because damn he was a sight to behold. "I'm not gonna last much longer"  
Griffin's tilted his head back and let out a soft groan "Ahh, me neither. Fuck." Nick could feel warmth pool in his gut, and began letting more embarrassing and desperate noises slip past his lips, surely something he'd regret later but he wanted to put on a show for Griffin.   
"Fuck, fuck! Griff-!" All at once Nick was overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure washing over him, thick hot ropes of cum splattered on his belly as his vision went white.  
Griffin, not far behind, cried out moments later as he reached his climax, muttering broken praise to Nick like it was a prayer.  
As they came down from their high Nick was entirely speechless, unsure what to make of what had just happened.  
"Maybe you should come visit too, I can pay for the ticket if you want." Griffin muttered quietly.  
"You think?"  
"Yeah! You could hang out with Travis and Sam!"  
"Who was at the door by the way?"  
Griffin froze as if he had just remembered something horrifying, and turned beat red as muffled whooping sounds came from a near by room, Sam and Travis cheering Griffin on as he 'got some.' Nick suddenly was a little more embarrassed to come see them.


End file.
